Project Yandere: Survival
by bluebarnowl
Summary: In April of 1989, a "devoted" girl killed a fellow student in the girl's bathroom for her Senpai...This is the aftermath of that event...Four girls are in love with Senpai. They have until Friday to confess their love to him. But only one can be with Senpai. In the end, who will survive?
1. Police Report

_Case Number: #42014_  
 _Date: 5 April 1989_  
 _Reporting Officer: Deputy Fuku_  
 _Report Prepared By: [REDACTED]_

 _Incident Type: Murder_

 _Victim: [REDACTED]_

 _Address of Occurrence: [REDACTED BY REQUEST OF PROPERTY OWNERS]_  
 _-Witnesses: N/A_

 _Evidence:_  
 _\- Body of victim found in third floor girl's bathroom of [LOCATION REDACTED]._  
 _\- Blood found at crime scene, confirmed to be the victim's own blood._

 _Weapons/Objects Used: Chef's Knife, found covered in victim's blood._

 _Details: At [TIME REDACTED], the station was alerted by staff of [LOCATION REDACTED] to a possible murder in the third floor of the girl's bathroom. Once at the scene, investigators found the corpse of [NAME REDACTED]. A chef's knife was found near the cadaver covered in the victim's blood. After an hour of investigation, no witnesses came forward and no fingerprints or clues were found. All present officers were then asked to leave as for the [REASON REDACTED]. The corpse and weapon were taken into custody and the blood was cleansed from the crime scene. The case has been declared closed and unsuccessful._

* * *

 _The first tragedy._

 _A flower plucked far too soon._

 _She can not yet rest._

* * *

"Let's begin this game of survival...Shall we?"


	2. The Survival Game

**This is based on the song _Project Ma: Survival_.**

 **If you want to go listen to it, look up _Project Ma: Survival_ and click on with the username of Triuberit.**

 **I have a free download of the song on my Soundcloud (same username: Bluebarnowl).**

 **I suggest listening to it to get the mood of the story. Just to warn you the song is in Japanese, but don't worry there are english subtitles. I had to change the lyrics to fit the story of the one-shot. I also had to change some aspects of the characters and their schedules or routines.**

 **The characters staring in this are:**

 **Yandere-chan as Irina Clockworker  
Osana Najimi as Elluka Chirclatia  
Kokona Haruka as Milky Eights  
Musume Ronshaku as Ly Li**

 **Yandere Simulator and its character belong to Yandere-Dev.**  
 **The song belongs to Mothy (Master of the Heavenly Yard).**

* * *

 _In April of 1989, a devoted student killed a fellow classmate in the 3rd floor girl's bathroom at Akademi High for her Senpai._

 _Now, 20-something years later, history is about to repeat itself...again._

* * *

Typing away at her keyboard, the red-headed hacker continued scanning through student files to update the information she needed. She slouched in the desk chair as she typed. Occasionally she would catch herself doing it and straighten up, pushing her shoulders backwards and the small of her back upwards and in, sitting taller, more erect. She told herself that she didn't want to wind up as some hunch backed old lady in a few decades time, but within a few more minutes of typing she had forgotten and resumed her slouching posture.

Pushing up her red framed glasses, she typed in the stolen passwords to the school's database. In the air, the scent of coffee and hot electronics was replaced by sweat. The tension and suspense solidified. Suddenly, a sinister laugh broke out in triumph. "I'm in."

The student files were now hers to play god with. The clicking of the keyboard filled the room as she browsed the new set of her potential clients and/or victims. She was short on panty shots. A new set of female victims is just what she needed to keep her "services" going.

Opening the files, she looked at the various monitors as they showed every student the school would be providing an education towards.

After meagerly glancing at the walking pockets of money and panties, a surname suddenly caught her eye:

 _Aishi_.

Knitting her eyebrows in a mixture of suspicion and curiosity, she clicked on the student profile.

 _Ayano Aishi_ ; the student's picture showed a girl with fair skin, black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and grey eyes. She went by the nickname: _Yandere-chan_. An average appearance for an average student. Nothing about her appearance nor student profile interested her. It was her surname that made Info-chan's mind begin to turn.

"Where have I heard that name before?" The redhead questioned herself aloud. Opening a new tab, her fingers absentmindedly typed away, searching for any dirt on the Aishi family name.

Instead, she found a mountain of information.

What she found was an online article of a nation-wide case of Ryoba Aishi. It was during the murder investigation of 1989, when a female student was murdered in the girl's third floor bathroom of the very school that Info-chan was now reading of the article.

Apparently, a suspicious journalist had taken it upon himself to investigate the murder when the police were forbidden from conducting a formal investigation. He pointed the finger at Ryoba Aishi, a senior student of Akademi High, whom was arrested on the charges of murder and stalking of a fellow male student. Ryoba used the court case to simultaneously become a media darling and irreparably ruin the Journalist's reputation, and afterwards she was acquitted of all charges, to which all of Japan celebrated her innocence.

"So she's the woman that my father..." She trailed off intentionally. Shaking her head, she continued typing until she found some records of Ayano Aishi.

The next thing she found was a psychological evaluation of Yandere-chan, per request of the father. According to the doctor's notes, she never showed much emotion and was an extremely quiet child. Nor did she enjoy playing with toys and would only talk to others when they spoke to her first. However, the child suddenly began acting "normal" and the doctor appointments ceased.

Info-chan leaned back in her chair with a sinister smirk. "So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory..."

* * *

SUNDAY  
(5 Days Before Friday)

It was Sunday when Yandere-chan received a text from an unknown number. She was sitting on her bed, intensely staring at the new photo of Senpai. Her phone dinged, breaking her concentration.

UN: _Hey_.

She texted back, believing the person just had a wrong number by mistake.

YN: _Do I know you?_

UN: _I saw you stalking an upperclassman today._

Yan-chan frowned angrily. She thought no one was watching her when she followed Senpai around town. If she had a witness who was trying to stop her, everything could get more complicated than it needed to be.

YN: _Do you have a problem with that?_

Setting down the photo, she held her phone in both hands, hunched over and waiting for the reply of the stranger. It took a few minutes for the mystery person to answer.

UN: _No. I just wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school._

Yandere-chan blinked. This person was okay with her stalking someone? At least she finally knew the name of her rival now.

YN: _The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?_

UN: _Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday. And she's not the only one. There are two other girls, both students at Akademi. Their names are Kokona Haruka and Musume Ronshaku._

Yandere-chan's grip on her phone tightened. There are others going after her Senpai?! That can't be! OF course it would be impossible not to love him, but he was her's and her's alone!

YN: _Why are you telling me this?_

UN: _I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan and the others. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves._

Her curiosity was peeked.

YN: _Who are you?_

UN: _I'm the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school._

Now things were starting to make sense.

YN: _I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name._

UN: _The rumors are true._

UN: _If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them._

YN: _You're disgusting._

Yandere-chan actually didn't care about the panty shot thing. She just thought it was an appropriate thing to text, trying to keep up her "normalcy" act.

UN: _And you're a stalker._

UN: _If you want my help, text me._

UN: _If you don't care, ignore me._

UN: _You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan._

UN: _I hope you make them suffer._

And that was end of the conversation that night.

* * *

 _Candidate #1_ : Ayano Aishi (aka Yandere-chan)  
 _Personality_ : Devoted  
 _Crush_ : Senpai  
 _Dirty Secret_ : Born from a long line of real-life yanderes

 _Candidate #2_ : Osana Najimi  
 _Personality_ : Tsundere  
 _Crush_ : Senpai  
 _Dirty Secret_ : N/A

 _Candidate #3_ : Kokona Haruka  
 _Personality_ : Social Butterfly  
 _Crush_ : Senpai  
 _Dirty Secret_ : Is involved in compensated dating

 _Candidate #4_ : Musume Ronshaku  
 _Personality_ : Social Butterfly  
 _Crush_ : Senpai  
 _Dirty Secret_ : Spoiled daughter of a loan shark

* * *

 _Who will survive in the end?_

* * *

MONDAY  
(4 Days Before Friday)  
7:15 AM

That morning Yandere-chan made sure to get head-shots of her three rivals. Hate and enmity welled up in her heart, fury itself burning her up. Rage became second nature to her whenever she saw their faces. It took every ounce of willpower to keep herself from snapping their necks like twigs in front of Senpai.

Not yet, she would tell herself, but soon.

 _"Senpai will be mine..."_

Yandere-chan watched Senpai reading a book from behind the nearest tree. She remembered the moment she felt something because of him. It were as if her brain had been reprogrammed over night, overridden. It was as if all her previous interests had been deleted and replaced with the image of his face and the sound of his voice. There isn't a moment that she is awake that Senpai isn't in her thoughts. Most nights he is there in her dreams.

She had been watching him for the past 30 minutes. Her eyes shifted to the two other rivals in the area, Musume Ronshaku and Kokona Haruka. The two were gossiping with the other female students. However, every so often, Musume's eyes flickered over to her beloved Senpai and she would smirk.

That damn spoiled brat wanted her Senpai. Yan-chan even heard the reason why Musume wanted Senpai when she was getting her photo for Info-chan:

 _"Everybody seems to want Senpai..."_

Out of all the reasons someone could love Senpai, she only wants him because there are other girls who want him! Yan-chan gritted her teeth, not caring if it hurt like hell.

Suddenly, everyone heard Kokona's phone going off. "Sorry, my phone's ringing! I'll be right back." She excused herself from the group and ran towards the entrance of the school. Yandere-chan followed her, checking to make sure that no one saw her running after the purple-haired bitch. What could be so important about this one phone call?

When Kokona finally stopped running, she stood at the doorway in front of the lockers furthest to the right when facing the school. She held her phone up to her ear and took the call. Yandere-chan snuck behind Kokona and hid on the other side of the wall, so that when she turned around, she wouldn't see Yandere-chan.

"Hello? Ugh- I told you not to call me when I'm at school! Like I said, that was a one-time thing! I don't wanna do that again!...h-how much did you say...? Well...if it's just one more time, then...I guess it's okay...how about tonight? Where we met last time, in Shisuta Town? Okay then... see you tonight. Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this."

Shisuta Town? Tonight? But that was the sister town of Buraza Town. Not only that, it was a cesspool of crime at night. Drug dealing, prostitution, anything that you could get arrested for, it happened in Shisuta Town. Could it be that...innocent Kokona was participating in-

Yandere-chan snapped out of her thoughts when Kokona ran back into the building. The sociopath followed suit, staying a good distance behind the possible harlot as she ran back to the courtyard.

* * *

MONDAY  
(4 Days Before Friday)  
1:07 PM

Again, Yandere-chan followed Kokona to the courtyard, where she went to eat her lunch. Senpai was once again reading his book at the fountain. However, instead of just sitting down and eating, Kokona hid behind a tree and watched Senpai. Kokona sighed.

 _"Senpai has stolen my heart..."_

Yandere-chan sneered from her spot behind the wall. She did not deserve him. The last rival, Osana, suddenly walked past Yandere-chan with two wrapped bento boxes. She paused half-way towards Senpai. She was blushing profusely and looking right at Senpai.

 _"I need to confess to Senpai..."_

Yandere-chan really needed to get some blood pressure medication, because she felt like she was going to explode from rage. Before she could snap, she walked off to the girl's bathroom to cool of.

* * *

 _Four girls are in love with Senpai._

 _They have until Friday to confess their love to him._

 _But only one can be with Senpai._

* * *

MONDAY  
(4 Days Before Friday)  
6:45 PM

Info-chan watched the girls individually on the computer monitors. She held their student files in her hand. She had hacked into the town's red-light cameras and was watching the competitors in comfort.

" _Four girls are_ _gathering their courage and patience._ " She narrated dramatically from the sanctuary of her Info-Club. She took a break from looking at the monitors to rummage through their files. Looking through Kokona's dossier, she saw that her father was currently in debt and was struggling to make ends meet. As of now, Kokona was on her "date" with a man old enough to be her father in Sisuta Town. Yandere-chan was following them from a difference.

" _Four girls with different situations and backgrounds._ " She switched to Musume's file. She had the opposite position of Kokona. Her father was loaded and seemed to spoil his daughter with no restraint. On one of the screens, the blond was trying on clothes at the clothing boutiques in the shopping district. She was followed by her father's goons, who were currently holding her bags and purse, like the lap dogs they were.

" _Only one of them can be with Senpai-kun._ " She brought Osana's file up. There was nothing outstanding about her. The only thing note worthy was that she and Senpai had been friends since childhood. " _Only one of them can be his lover._ " Osana was sitting on a park bench with Senpai.

Info-chan didn't bother opening Yan-chan's file. Having already read every piece of information about the sociopath available.

" _Love will change these girls into demons._ " The redhead snickered evilly. " _Planning and wits, are all these girls have to rely on. Now it begins..._ "

She threw her head back and laughed, like an evil scientist playing god with his experiments. " _The fight for love!_ "

* * *

 _"SURVIVAL is active now!"_

 _"Feelings of desire outweigh the feelings of friendship."_

 _"Is the girl laughing behind you, really a friend?"_

* * *

TUESDAY  
(3 Days Before Friday)  
8:15 AM

The girl on the floor was lifeless. Her golden blond hair was stained with dried blood; crimson. Her school uniform was soaking in the scarlet liquid that pooled around her corpse. Her blue eyes were wide open, but her sapphire irises held a glazed fear, as if she didn't expect to fall off the roof.

Every student in school was gathered around Musume's cadaver at the left side of the school. The onlookers held expressions of shock and fear. The smell of metal choked the air.

The police had been called and were investigating the incident. The teachers stood guard over the corpse, watching for any suspicious people.

In the front row of the crowd stood Kokona and Osana, with Senpai-kun standing next to the latter's side. The looks of absolute horror were a result of a terror-edged knife that stabbed them to their very core. At the very back of the group, Yan-chan kept her distance with her same empty expression she always held.

* * *

TUESDAY  
(3 Days Before Friday)  
4:13 PM

After what felt like hours of waiting, the police concluded their report.

" _She died this morning._ " They explained. " _She fell from the roof of the school._ " With no suicide note left behind, it was concluded as an accident.

" _That could be a lie._ " Info-chan giggled to herself as she read the police report and the newspaper obituaries. " _In the end, who will survive?_ "

Info-chan maniacally laughed as she traced a large red X over Musume's picture.

* * *

 _A long line of "Yanderes" have been reported to exist..._

 _Each generation has always obtained their "Senpai"..._

 _A Yandere is certainly present at our school..._

* * *

WEDNESDAY  
(2 Days Before Friday)  
6:30 AM

The empty school halls were quite creepy in the pitch black of the early morning hours.

One would eventually get used to it when you have to get to school before any of the staff or students showed up. Breaking in is easy enough, with the school's pretentious decision to not get security cameras because they didn't want to create an image of a school where students are in danger, needed protection, or were under surveillance for "suspicious" activity.

"Morons." Info-chan smirked at the school's own folly. Typing at her computer, she was fulfilling the orders for a couple of boys who wanted panty shots. She sent them the photos and got a text that three separate payments were made to her.

Smiling, she exited from the window on the screen and went through the files that were going to be printed in today's edition of the school's newspaper, along with the files of the remaining "candidates".

Info-chan first opened Kokona's file; she had previously looked through the financial records of this subject, looking for any newly added juicy secrets. Seeing nothing new, she just typed in a new name for the file: " _A teen prostitute, drowning in her father's debt._ " She smirked.

Scrolling down, she came across Musume's file. Smiling to herself, she didn't bother opening it, knowing that it would be pointless to do so. Instead she renamed it like the other one. " _A spoiled brat with a rich daddy._ " She giggled, before adding "deceased" next to it.

Going over to the next one, she saw it was her dear ole' friend, Yandere-chan. She let her chest swell with pride. Opening the file, she saw that a teacher had reported to seeing her acting erratically, but not much else was mentioned. "She needs to be more careful. If she gets caught, they could find our 'talks' on her phone and trace it back to me." Info-chan pushed up her glasses. She double clicked on the folder name and typed in: " _An envious girl completely devoted to Senpai."_

" _And finally_ ," She huffed as she looked at the remaining folder. Osana's folder had been...difficult to compile. There wasn't much to her, and even Info-chan herself was stumped. So boring. Still, she renamed the file: " _A tsundere in love with Senpai._ "

Standing up from her desk, she rubbed her eyes of the strain from staring at the screen for so long. She walked out to get a soda from the vending machine in the cafeteria on the 2nd floor.

"I wonder who will be the next brave one. After all," She mumbled to herself. " _Only the one with the most courage will have his affection._ " Returning to her computer, she noticed a new forum on the school's chatroom.

She set down her soda and opened the forum. Reading the title, she smiled wickedly. The main comment that everyone in school was responding to Yan-chan's status update, reading: ' _Today, I saw Kokona Haruka in Shisuta Town. She was engaging in compensated dating_.' Everyone was either confirming their alleged sighting of the purple, pigtailed girl, or begging the rumor to not be true. That was pointless as Yan-chan provided a picture of Kokona being friendly with her older, male client.

" _And welling up in those girls' hearts is endless-_ " Info-chan crushed the soda can in her hand and threw it behind her, making a perfect score in the recycling bin. " _Desperation_."

* * *

WEDNESDAY  
(2 Days Before Friday)  
1:30 PM

She had already spread the scandal around the student body on the school's website. Everyone was eating it up and it was the front-page in the school's newspaper.

The damage had been done. There was no going back now.

Kokona was alone today. No one, not even Miyu would even step foot in her direction. Right now, she just wanted to disappear. Every time they looked at her, it were as if she were spoiled milk to them. Had she known that Yan-chan girl was following her, she would've canceled the appointment, then and there. But no, she didn't notice the girl stalking them with her camera phone out. She had to go on this date to help her father.

Staring down at her desk in the otherwise empty classroom, she saw all of the words that were carved into it by the tip of a black, permanent marker underneath the white lily: Whore! Kill Yourself! Get Lost! Die! We don't need any sluts here!

She had been told that morning that she would be expelled after that day. This was that girl's fault! She should've minded her own business! Thinking to herself, she came up with a resolve for her distress. "Before I leave this place forever, I'll give that bitch a what-for."

"What about this "what-for"?" A voice came from behind her. Kokona jumped and spun around, seeing Yan-chan standing in the middle of the doorway. She was blocking the exit.

"Oh! Yan-chan!" Kokona put her hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief. Yandere-chan, however, kept her face straight. She was devoid of any emotions and she stood there perfectly still. She had a bag on her shoulder, which was unnecessary to carry around. "I was just-uh, I-!"

Yandere-chan stepped into the classroom and closed the sliding door behind her, locking it from the inside.

"Uh, why did you lock the...?" Kokona looked at the other girl's face which finally showed Yandere-chan's true expression as she set down the bag. "Yan-chan?"

* * *

 _"With unending SURVIVIAL,_

 _the thoughts of love outweigh the moralities."_

 _"Is the girl aiming for my life,  
_

 _really my enemy?"_

* * *

WEDNESDAY  
(2 Days Before Friday)  
2:30 PM

The paramedics lifted Kokona's limp body out of the noose. Placing her on the gurney, no one noticed that there were two darkened lines on her throat.

The unfortunate students that walked in on the gently swaying body had received the shock their lives. When they scrambled for the teacher, the only words they could utter were, " _She hanged herself_."

" _The shame was too much for her heart_." Everyone agreed. They certainly weren't sad that the school harlot killed herself, they were just disturbed to find her hanged body within the classroom.

Info-chan watched from around the corner as everyone was observing the paramedics placing the white sheet entirely over Kokona's body as she was loaded into the ambulance. " _That is most certainly a lie._ " She chuckled.

The teachers finally began herding the students into their proper classrooms. Turning her head down the hall, the redhead saw Yan-chan shoving the bag she brought with her into the trash, past its use and empty of any purpose.

* * *

 _"In the end, who will survive?"_

* * *

 _She remembered when someone had texted her on Sunday...the text said: If the other candidates were dead, Senpai would be yours._

* * *

THURSDAY  
(1 Day Before Friday)  
5:15 PM

Yan-chan waited on the roof for Osana to arrive. She had put the note in the orange-haired girl's locker that morning telling her to meet her on the roof so that they could be both talk.

She watched as she leaned against the chainlink fence, the sun beginning to fall behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of purple and pink. The cool, autumn wind picked up her ponytail slightly, before gently setting it back down.

Her attention was diverted from the sky as she heard footsteps coming around the corner. The rival stepped into view, shivering from the cold wind that nearly lifted her skirt. Her orange eyes connected with Yan-chan's inky black ones. Yandere-chan fully turned around and faced her rival.

Osana stepped closer. "You're the one that wanted to speak to me about your feelings?"

"Yes." Yan-chan confirmed. " _Listen,_ _I wanted to talk to you about your friend, Senpai._ "

Osana immediately blushed and scoffed. "What about him?"

" _I wanted you to know that I have feelings for him._ " Yandere-chan continued. " _I know that you have feelings for him, as well._ "

The orange-haired girl sucked in her breath. "S-So? Why are you telling me this?"

Yandere-chan looked down at her feet with tears in her eyes. " _I've realized that it would be pointless to compete with you. I'm stepping down. Besides it's obvious he would choose you anyway._ "

The silence that filled the moment became unbearable.

Osana's expression softened. " _Thank you, Yandere-chan._ " She shifted uncomfortably. " _You're a good sport. I promise, I'll make this up to you._ " Believing that there was nothing more to be said, she turned to leave.

. . . .

Without warning the knife met Osana's flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep into her until the shiny metal had disappeared inside her and the black handle was pushing against her broken skin. Her eyes bulged as her mouth opened to scream, but the pain and shock of the metallic intrusion kept her quiet. The smell of copper filled the air as the scarlet liquid leaked from the knife wound.

Behind her, a twisted, malevolent grin was plastered on Yandere-chan's face. Her hands gripped the knife like a vice, her white knuckles stained red by the oozing blood. She ripped the knife from Osana's flesh as the poor girl's knees gave way. The pain flared throughout her body, as if every inch of her skin was covered by dry ice.

 _As a flower of blood bloomed from Osana's back, she fell dying on the spot._

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Blackness began to fill the edges of her vision. A screeching cackle filled her ears, but her vision began to blur and everything was fading. _In her last minutes of life, she heard the treacherous laugh of a Yandere._

Eventually, her eyes were too heavy to stay open, and everything faded away in her final seconds of life.

* * *

Watching through one of the hidden cameras, from the comfort of her Info-club room, Info-chan was cackling like a madwoman.

She had recorded the whole thing, from the moment Osana set foot on the roof, to the very millisecond that she took her last breath. It brought the evil redhead almost an orgasmic pleasure.

Smiling wickedly, she zoomed in on Yandere-chan. " _You, sinful girl, who had ended three lives by her own hands, are the winner who will gain Senpai's love._ "

She clapped as if she had been watching the most brilliant opera of the century.

* * *

FRIDAY  
(Deadline)  
3:45 PM

"There he is! He actually came!" Yandere-chan squealed from around the corner. She had slipped the note into his locker that morning, asking him to meet her under the fabled tree at 3:50 pm.

With the rivals finally out of the way, there was no way Senpai would say no to her. Even if he did, there was always _Option B_.

Shaking her head from the negative thoughts, the Yandere smoothed out her skirt and fixed up her uniform. The sun was brightly shining through the petals that were freed from their branches by the semi-rough breeze.

Yandere-chan finally started walking towards the tree.

* * *

Info-chan, meanwhile, watched the two "lovers" through one of her bugs.

" _Walking to the fabled tree, is a demon hiding behind the smile of an innocent girl._ " She narrated to herself. " _If Senpai becomes hers, then history will just keep repeating itself._ "

Suddenly, a sliver of light caught the redhead's attention. Turning the camera away from Yandere-chan, she saw the source and smiled with glee. " _Nevertheless, survival will never be over, will it?_ "

Standing in the shadows of the back wall of the school, Osoro Shidesu leaned against the wall, her brown eyes narrowed on Yandere-chan. Her focus could've burned holes in the killer's skull. The delinquent was holding a serrated knife, clearly visibly and hungry for blood. Once Yandere-chan was far enough away, Osoro began stomping towards the remaining candidate.

" _Because the blade, now aiming at the victor is being held, gleaming._ "

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED?...**_


End file.
